1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand gun holster, and more particularly is directed to a holster which does not slip or slide on a wearer's belt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Holsters which are carried on a wearer's belt are very well known in the art. Often, a holster includes a belt loop on an inner surface which is placed against a wearer's body. A belt is inserted in the loop to secure the holster to the wearer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,276 is representative of a holster having a single belt loop.
A particular problem with holsters having a single belt loop is their tendency to slip or slide with respect to the belt. Siding can occur when a wearer is walking or running. This problem is heightened when a hand gun is being withdrawn from the holster. The holster slides forward or aft on the belt as the gun is withdrawn, depending upon the motion of draw. In crucial situations, such as a draw by a law enforcement officer, a sliding holster could result in a slow and ineffective draw.
Another problem with such holsters is that they tend to sag and droop away from the wearer's body. Once a hand gun is inserted into a holster, the weight of the gun pulls the holster away from the body. Such a holster is not snug or stable against a wearer's body, particularly when walking or running. It is possible for a gun to be vibrated out of the holster as it flops back and forth. Furthermore, comfort and concealment of a handgun in such a holster is not satifactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,858 issued to Baker in 1973 shows a holster having three belt slots. The holster can be worn either on the right- or left-hand side in either the regular or cross-draw position. However, only two of the three slots are utilized at any given time. The alignment of the slots is such that all three slots are not designed to be utilized simultaneously.
Consequently, a need exists for improvements in holsters for hand guns. A hand gun holster should be secure and not slide when it is carried by a belt. In addition, it is desireable for a holster to secure a hand gun close to and snugly against a wearer's body. A holster should be comfortable and inexpensive to manufacture.